


02 | "That's the Easy Part" Fictober 2020

by CaffeinatedDisaster



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedDisaster/pseuds/CaffeinatedDisaster
Summary: The second prompt for 2020's Fictober.The line in use is "That's the easy part."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	02 | "That's the Easy Part" Fictober 2020

**“That’s the Easy Part”  
A “Red Dead Redemption” Fic Prompt **

“There it is, boys, the Basílica de Hermanas Perdidas.” Dutch pointed toward the large church that stood before them. “Inside those walls is enough gold to set us up for life.”

Arthur wrestled a pair of binoculars out from inside his vest and brought them up to his eyes. What he saw did not impress him.

“There’s gotta be at least fifteen guards standin’ watch,” he said.

“Twenty, from what I counted last night,” Dutch said.

“Well that don’t exactly inspire confidence in the plan.”

“Come on, son – have a little faith.”

“I’ll take plans over prayers if it’s all the same to you. I mean, how do you think we’re gonna get past that many men?”

Dutch turned to Arthur.

“That’s the easy part.”

= Ѻ = 

“This is insane, Dutch.”

“Arthur, will you keep it down?”

“Ain’t no one gonna believe that we’re nuns!” Arthur adjusted his wimple, trying to match pace with Dutch, “You haven’t even covered up your moustache.”

Arthur was shushed by Bill and Jon, who looked just as ridiculous.

“You got a better plan, Arthur?” hissed Bill.

“Shooting myself in the head would be a better plan than this,” replied Arthur.

“Dutch says he has a plan, then he has a plan,” John whispered. Dutch nodded.

“Thank you, son.”

“Well, we’re too close to run now. This had better work,” Arthur muttered.

The men approached the Basilica and were instantly met by two guards.

“Hold. Who are you? What is your business here?”

The men stood silent; their heads bowed. The soldiers walked closer.

“What are you doing here?”

Dutch shuffled forward; his head still bowed. He grabbed the cross that hung around his neck and touched his hand to one of the soldiers’ head. After ten seconds, he removed his hand and nodded. He turned to the other men and nodded. Arthur, John, and Bill all nodded in response. After a moment of silence, the guard awkwardly waved them through. The men shuffled past the guards and entered the basilica.

Many of the nuns within were praying, murmuring their various words of praise. This made it quite easy for the gang to walk through undetected. A few quick turns through the corridors and Dutch found himself staring at a king’s ransom worth of treasure, with only a wrought iron gate standing between him and an early retirement. He rubbed his hands together.

“Alright, Bill. The key if you please.” Bill patted himself down.

“Shit.”

“What?”

“The key. It’s in my pocket.”

“Yes. I told you to put it there.”

“Yeah, but the pocket’s in my pants.”

“I would hope so, Bill.”

Dutch and Arthur turned to Bill.

“Bill… Are you… not wearing your pants?” Arthur said. Bill shook his head.

“We’re dressed as Nuns, y’idiot – none of us are.” 

Dutch, John, and Arthur pulled up their skirts to reveal their boots and chaps. Bill stammered, trying to think of what to say next.

“So you’re tellin’ us,” Arthur began, “That you put the one thing we need inside the pocket of a pair of pants that you ain’t got!?”

Bill sheepishly nodded his head.

“Well, I’m going,” Arthur said.

“Going where?” Dutch asked.

“To go sit with the sisters – with an idiot like Bill in the gang, plans sure as shit ain’t gonna work, so I’ll go try prayer.”


End file.
